Alternate Ending to Winter by Marissa Meyer
by Klariboo
Summary: Alternate endings to the characters in the Lunar Chronicles. Not everyone lives. Pls don't read until you have finished Winter! *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

Kai sat in his office staring a mountain of paper work on his desk. Since Levana died, there had been problems to sort out from all the attacks by her army of mutants and distributing the cure for Letumosis. There also had been the matter of arranging treaties and negotiations with the Lunars and attending Winter's coronation which had just ended that morning. Sighing he mussed his neat hair into a mess, leaning back in his seat. As his tired eyes scanned the room his eyes fell upon the rusty cyborg foot on his desk. His heart began to ache again thinking of Cinder.

Cinder had managed to shoot Levana in the head but in the process she died from a stab wound in the chest when Levana stabbed her. Her internal processors had immediately shut down her body, lowering blood pressure when they sensed a sudden loss of blood. When medics arrived at the scene, she was just barely holding on, her breathing erratic and faint. She was immediately rushed on a gurney into the palace hospital and put on life support. While Luna's citizens celebrated Levana's end, Kai had stayed constantly at Cinder's side willing her to wake up from her coma. A few days later, Kai had fallen asleep from exhaustion, a doctor shook him gently awake. Kai looked up at the doctors face and knew what had happened. There was an eerie silence in the room except for the heart monitor next to Cinder's unconscious body. It gave an "eeeeeee" as it flatlined. He rushed over to her bedside shaking silently tears falling as he clutched her to his chest, creasing his already blood stained uniform without caring. He rocked her back and forth as he shook, if all the love he had could bring her back. Torin rushed in hearing Kai's sobs and held Kai in his arms hugging him until Kai couldn't sob anymore.

Kai tries to wish away where he was and tried to imagine a time where things could have turned out differently. Her boyish ways, with oil smeared everywhere all over her clothes and cargo pants. Remembering a kiss and a promise, he holds the rusty foot to his chest whispering, "I wanted the future with you in it".


	2. Chapter 2

There was the loud sound of whirring blades as the Rampion descended slowly unto the ground blowing out a layer of dust on the landing platform. There was a groan as the cargo bay doors opened slowly. Thorne and his crew stepped into the night lights of the Commonwealth.

"Heard there was a nice club nearby," Thorne smirked at his crew shooing them out. "We're staying the night here and not leaving until late afternoon tomorrow boys so you might as well have some fun."

"You gonna join us Captain?" shouted back a crew member. The other looked back expectantly.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some sleep. Go get those ladies." He winked. Some of the crew whooped and cheered in reply running off into the night. Tiredly Thorne sauntered back into his ship pushing buttons to lock up the Rampion before he slept. Thorne was exhausted. He and his crew had just finished traveling day and night delivering goods to merchants. It was one of those deals that paid good so they couldn't pass it up. Luckily they weren't unto their next job until the next afternoon, so Thorne planned to sleep for a longgg time. He reached his resting quarters and then promptly passed out on his bed, clothes boots and all. Flying was hard work.

Thorne's mind floated mindlessly in his subconsciousness until the makings of a nightmare began. It began the same as all the others. Cress stood before him beautiful and whole, her blonde hair long and lush swishing in imaginary wind. She gave him a shy smile and beckoned him closer. Cress drew up close, drawing her small delicate close into his body. Thorne clutched her to his chest burying his face into her hair inhaling a sweet scent of roses. Then, Thorne felt Cress's body give way as she fell unto the floor. She stared up into Thorne's face in surprise clutching a knife that was buried in her stomach. Blood was everywhere on the knife, in his hands, on Cress's body. Thorne let out a scream dropping unto the floor, shaking Cress as the life ebbed out of her, her bright blue eyes fading into a pale gray. "T-thor-ne." Cress hacked out blood staining her lips. "Its ok." She smiled gently at him as her body went limp. Thorne let out a cry of anguish-

Thorne woke up with a start. Tears wetting his face and Cress's name on his lips. The bed let out a creak as Thorne shifted to reach a bottle of wine he had ready by his bedside. He never slept well now after Cress had died. He kept himself busy with ships, cargos and merchants. Nights like these he had a bottle of wine ready by his side to drink himself into oblivion. Thorne popped the bottle open chugging its contents down until he was dizzy with the need to breathe. Shakily he drew himself up and squinted up at the clock. 2am. He wasn't going to back to sleep anytime soon. He opened a small case next to the wine bottle and took out a lock of golden hair. It was the only thing he had left of Cress before they took her body away to be cremated. He reminisced the hollowness he felt at the ceremony. Then the aching and soundless screams of pain. It was all his fault. His fault.

 _I want to apologize because I couldn't find a better ending for this. I was so pumped up to write this and then I ran out of gas... Anyways hope you guys enjoyed._


End file.
